


toothpaste kisses.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [29]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "hi! I don’t want to over step boundaries but may I request a pattie/reader/george smut?"





	toothpaste kisses.

1965,

You fumbled your way out of the bed and into the dark bathroom. It was who fucking knows early in the morning. It was the weekend and you had nowhere to go. Your girlfriend had nowhere to go. And neither did your shared boyfriend. No plans, no nothing. And still, you were up.

Dear God, why. You only wanted to sleep but your biological clock blared its alarm and now you were staring down your own reflection. You looked like shit; hair a mess and dark lines under your eyes. Lines on your arms and cheeks from the duvet and pillow covers folding. You frowned and smoothed your eyebrows were too the fine hairs hadn’t gotten a peaceful night.

You growled out loud and gave into your body’s obvious request. You’ll stay awake, damnit. The small Pomeranian you shared with your partners would definitely enjoy the extra long walk you now could give it. You were certainly not feeling awake enough yet to read, and you didn’t want to turn on the television or radio and risk disturbing Pattie and George.

You slowly brushed your teeth and equally slowly, in lazy swipes, did you fix your hair. You moved carefully through the bedroom getting dressed. Very stealthily as to not wake the sleeping couple. Olly, the Pomeranian, looked at you curiously at your fumbling around in the dark and you made a quiet shushing movement it for sure wouldn’t understand but, whatever, it helped with giving your predicament a cool spy vibe.

You patted your thigh silently, signalling Olly to follow you, and you slowly made your way to the front door and shrugged on your coat and warm boots. Olly danced on his tiny feet, his tail looking a blur as he wagged it with great excitement. You smiled tiredly at him as you put on his harness and resisted the strong urge to baby-talk down at him.

Well, the walk was quickly… walked. Not very exciting; probably more for Olly than for you, at least. It seemed there was an abundance of new smells for him to explore.

You got back inside the warm house again and Olly rushed off towards the kitchen for his post-walk drinking and slobbered and you trudged towards the bedroom. The lovely couple seemed to be still deep asleep and you shredded your clothes as fast as you could and crawled under the covers to join them.

George ended up again laying in the middle and you sighed as your hands met his warm back. But it was quickly interrupted by muttering of curses and George stirred awake. He sat up, his hair a fluffy adorable mess, and looked around in tired confusion. He blinked as he saw you and muttered, “…cold.”

You couldn’t hold back a giggle as you reached out with a cold hand and touched his warm waist. He made a startled sound, almost inaudible, and instinctively scooted away from your differing temperature.

He must have bumped into Pattie as her head soon appeared at his level and, opposed to George’s confusion, she appeared with a tired frown. She started to scold you when she was quickly interrupted with a yawn. George glanced down at you with an idea forming clearly in his eyes; he grabbed your cold hand and plopped it straight unto Pattie’s exposed stomach. She yelped and threw the covers over her head, but your hand still rested on her stomach, slowly soaking up the warmth of her skin.

The way George had gotten your hand on her stomach had been by the always practical method of dragging you by the wrist. It had not at all been painful but it left you in a rather awkward and, well, tempting position. He had thrown off his covers in his cold shock and you were now at eye height with his very evident morning wood.

You bit your tongue and looked up at him with a blush. He was too busy bullying Pattie underneath her cover to notice that you had noticed and it wasn’t until you had slightly pinched the soft skin of his inner thigh that his attention returned to you. He quickly became aware of what you wanted as he quickly blushed and you crawled to sit between his legs, spat down into your hand, and slowly wrapped it around his hard length.

He shivered and leaned in to kiss you gently as he slowly woke up with a rushing feeling of thirst for your touch. You parted from the kiss as your hand went in slow, lazy, movements up and down. You noticed Pattie silently looking at you with the faint caress of a blush.

She quickly shook herself out of her daze and a crawled to meet the two of you in the centre of the bed. She placed a delicate hand on your now warm cheek and kissed you with her soft lips. It grew deeper and deeper and soon tongue met tongue, much to the delight of you both and the audible excitement of George as you continued giving the pleasure he craved. No doubt, he enjoyed the view his two women gave him.

You parted for air and giggled, bumping your heads together in the process due to how closely you were sitting. You glanced to George before winking. And with Pattie’s silent agreement; your hand sneaked down her soft stomach and soon reached her vulva. She shivered and gasped at the touch; the contrast of temperatures of your warm hand and her much warmer skin.

She did the same to you but not before her slim hands had embraced and massaged your soft breasts, much to your satisfaction and joy as the multiple pleasures joined into one. The warm, soft, feeling of her clit. The warm, hard, feeling of George’s cock as he slowly reached his climax as he watched the two of you pleasure each other.

He came before you did.

Pattie and you leaned in to kiss his chest, jaw, collarbone, any exposed skin in the right height, as he came with a loud moan into your hand. You wiped it unto the covers, not giving any mind to the mess it made and stroked the pit of his stomach as you returned with a fever to giving all your attention to Pattie.

You moaned into each other’s mouths as you kissed and touched each other with full concentration as George laid back in the bed in his euphoria and looked silently on, apart from the occasional “good girl” he drawled out in a low, hushed, voice.

Pattie shook against your hands and through loud moans and yells; she came, dripping all over your hand and the duvets beneath her. She rested her head on your shoulder as she would slow, excruciatingly slow, moves guided you to your bliss. And it was quickly reached and you joined in the mess your lovers had made of the bed.

All three threw themselves back onto the bed in a huddle; knowing fully well a bath and a good clean would be in order later on but for now that was everywhere but in their mind, as they embraced each other in their tired blessedness.


End file.
